


Mad Mishandling

by Zimbrane



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Social Issues, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimbrane/pseuds/Zimbrane
Summary: Professor Membrane's curiosity gets the best of him, and he learns the hard way that his partner still has work to do with his social skills.
Relationships: PMaZr, Professor Membrane & Zim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Mad Mishandling

Membrane had always been interested in the way the alien’s antennae twitched occasionally while he was working. While Zim had his back turned working on a tablet that his PAK produced, the Professor had taken to trying to see what would make them move. It was… interesting. Worth investigating, he rationalized.

It was a decent excuse, wasn’t it? Certainly for the first couple of times, though he may have gone too far with the third poke. He edged the eraser on his pencil to try again only to have the small green man jump up and give eye contact so direct that they clashed foreheads. Membrane’s goggles were pushed against his skin at the sudden impact.

“How do you—who do you—Professor, how _dare_ you use your status as love-pig to touch Zim like that!?” It sounded so much worse than what actually happened. So, so much worse. Membrane winced and opened his mouth for an apology, hands raised in defense. “No, no, no—it was just… uh… a social experiment. You know, those kids on the internet doing the silliest things—"

“It will absolutely never happen again! You are never to touch me like that!” Professor shrank back, terrified at the fact that his relationship with the volatile man had ended so quickly. He felt the weight of Zim’s forehead be lifted as he leaned back, irritable in the worst way. Professor Membrane winced, fully prepared for the words he’d been terrified of hearing would come from the Irken’s mouth--

Instead, he heard a tiny scrape of claws on metal as his hand was grabbed. Membrane couldn’t feel what was going on so when he opened his eyes, he noticed where the pressure was coming from; his palm was resting firmly on the top of the alien’s head. Zim had his wrist in a tight grip and grumbled as he guided the human’s gloved hand.

“You do it like _this,” _Zim muttered and rubbed his head against the other’s rough palm. His nature calmed a bit when he had control over the situation. “Just… like this.” Professor Membrane was relieved, to say the least! He cleared his throat and moved his hand the way the alien was being so pushy about. When Membrane’s thumb grazed the base of one of Zim’s antennae he heard a pleased sigh.

Membrane tried to hide his momentary anxiety with a chuckle. “You’re still watching those videos about social skills, aren’t you?” Zim murmured something close to an affirmative as he shifted to lean against the professor’s palm with most of his weight. “I’m guessing you went over the consent part, hm?” Another incoherent response from the alien who was enjoying the petting. Membrane chanced being in trouble as he stopped moving his hand. He could feel Zim tense up, antennae twitching under his hand, as the little man’s classic rage was starting to build up again.

“Now. _What do we say_ when someone does something nice?” “More--”

Membrane delicately pinched a stalk and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger. He may not be able to feel it, but he could hear a rough texture rolling across his glove. Zim gasped and grabbed his human partner’s wrist trying to wriggle away from it.

“What do we say, Zim?” His fingers slid down to massage the base of his antennae for brief relief from the rough teasing. “… Hmph.”

**“Zim.”** His playful tone shifted to the voice he reserved for his kids when they were out of line. The professor’s authoritative bark made the Irken quit his squirming about. Glassy pink eyes peered up to meet Membrane’s goggles with defeat and guilt. “… Thank you.” Professor Membrane shook his head with a smile. He took his hand off to Zim’s head so that they could go back to work. He’d have to keep this in mind the next time his partner needed a distraction.

“… Now more.”


End file.
